New Meeting
by Queen Akadeanna Hawk
Summary: The Autobots Never Came Into Akadeanna's Life When She Was 6 Years Old, Only The Decepticons. In 2345 The Autobots Finally Show Up This Is That Meeting.


Akadeanna was on the landing strip of her great-grandson's base tending to her jet, she had taken a nasty hit during the last fight with Cobra, but she had only been dazed not hurt which the Egyptian woman appreciated. Though as she was returning to the base she had seen 2 odd ships land, she promised herself she'd check them out once she was finished with the minor repairs left to do.

Soon the Egyptian woman jumped down and she hears the familiar sound of her great-grandson's wheelchair on approach. Jared asks, "You doing all right Akadeanna? You took a nasty hit from Cobra Commander." Akadeanna turns around and smiles at her great-grandson and says, "Yeah I'm fine Jared, no injuries just was slightly dazed and I just finished repairing my jet."

Jared smiles and says, "I'm glad you're all right. Do you have any plans?" Akadeanna nods and says, "Yeah I saw these two weird large ships land as I was heading back here, I'm curious about them so I'm going in my Seeker form to check them out as they were rather large." Jared nods and says, "You just be safe Akadeanna."

Akadeanna hugs Jared and says, "Always Jared." Jared hugs his great-grandmother back and says, "You know I just worry about you as you are my family." Akadeanna nods and says, "Yeah I know, I can handle myself don't worry. I will let you know if trouble arises though. You let me know if trouble arises here."

Jared let go of his great-grandmother and says, "I will let you know as well Akadeanna." Akadeanna lets go of her great-grandson and steps away from him and shifts to her bi-colored Seeker form, the only markings gracing her wings were a red, white, and blue flag, the red and white was striped and the blue was a square area with white stars, they graced her wings. She leaps into the air and transforms to her jet form and heads towards where she saw the ships land.

Soon she was circling the 2 ships, finding it odd as they had markings kind of like the Decepticon ship had, but their markings were blue. She lowers her bi-colored form and transforms and lands near the first ship and looks around seeing if anyone was around.

As she walked around the ship she froze hearing voices and she ducks down low, but then peaks through the brush where she had ducked and she saw one who was as tall as she was in this form and he was blue and red, then there was a smaller one with him that was yellow with black stripes.

She heard the taller one asks, "What do you think of this place Bumblebee?" The smaller one says, "It seems nice, I wonder what those weird jet like things that were fighting while we were landing was, I hope that one that was damaged is all right." The larger one says, "I hope so too Bumblebee."

As he said that the smaller one who was called Bumblebee says, "Optimus I'm detecting another Cybertronian signature nearby, it seems like it's a femme." The larger one asks, "Can you tell which team she serves?" Bumblebee shakes his helm and says, "No I can't tell she's not reading as an Autobot or Decepticon."

Flowerdancer was startled the two males were detecting her and she stands up and walks cautiously from the area where she was and she says, "I think you're probably detecting me little one." The two males turn around their weapons drawn out of instinct, but Bumblebee looks at the female and says, "I don't think she's a threat boss-bot she doesn't have her weapons activated."

The larger one lowers his weapons then the smaller one did and the large one walks closer and asks, "Who are you? Who do you serve?" Flowerdancer straightens her bi-colored form up and her wings went straight to their high and stiff form and she says, "My name is Flowerdancer Prime, I am not a Decepticon if that's what you're asking, I have no team except for the fact I serve the human team who lives near here."

Optimus was startled at the female Seeker's words and he asks, "Why do you serve the humans?" Flowerdancer sat down and sighs and says, "I am not evil so I refuse to serve the Decepticons, and until now there has been no other teams like them that arrived. I saw these 2 ships landing as I was returning to the human base."

Bumblebee asks, "Do you know if the jet that was damaged is ok?" Flowerdancer looks at the smaller one and says, "Yeah the jet wasn't badly damaged and its human pilot was only dazed. Bumblebee is it?" Bumblebee nods and says, "I'm glad that it wasn't too badly damaged and its human pilot was only dazed. Do you know him or her? Yeah my name's Bumblebee."

Flowerdancer says, "Yes I know her because well you see I'm both human and Cybertronian I was born this way, I became a Prime for single-handedly taking down a former Prime who had betrayed his brothers. I'm glad to know it Bumblebee, I heard you and," she pauses and nods at Optimus and says, "Optimus talking."

Optimus smiles and says, "I'm glad you heard us talking. Like you I am also a Prime yes my name is Optimus," he pauses and moves closer and touches the flag markings on the Seeker's wings and asks, "What are these markings?" Flowerdancer flinches slightly as he touched her wings, but she says, "They represent the human group I belong to."

Optimus jerks his servo back as he saw her flinch as he touched her wings and says, "I'm sorry if that hurt. Were you wounded?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "No I wasn't wounded, but Hook says I have hyper-sensitive wings, the most sensitive he's ever seen in a Seeker." Optimus was startled as she spoke of the Decepticons medic and he asks, "How come you've let Hook touch you? He's a Decepticon."

Flowerdancer flicks her wings lightly and she says, "He has been the only Cybertronian medic around here, so when I got wounded he came to me as a neutral and has treated me." Optimus says, "Well both ships each have a medic, so they can tend to you now, but I won't have a problem with letting Hook treat you as long as he doesn't hurt you."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "He hasn't once, there are 5 others among the Decepticons I trust though; 3 helped save my live a very long time ago from the former Prime I took down, I saved the life of another, and another helped me out of a jam." Optimus was startled so she had 6 friends that were Decepticons. Bumblebee asks, "Who are your friends besides Hook?"

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker are the 3 who saved me from the former Prime; the one I saved his life his name is Savage; and the one who helped me out of a jam his name is Soundwave."

Optimus was startled hearing who her friends were especially since 3 were the Elite Trine Of The Decepticons. Optimus says, "That's startling who your friends are especially with the first 3 being the Elite Trine Of The Decepticons." Flowerdancer shrugs and says, "I know it seems like it, they are actually quite nice when not around the Decepticons."

Optimus nods and offers a servo to the female and asks, "Would you like to see my ship? She's the one near us. Or would you like to see my brothers' ship first?" Flowerdancer accepts the help up and she looks at the two ships curiously then she says, "I'd like to see yours first."

Optimus nods and he and Bumblebee lead the female Seeker into the Ark and Optimus says, "She's called the Ark, she was once a Cybertronian transport ship, the other one is the Moon Wind, she's also a former transport ship." Flowerdancer smiles listening to the Prime speak about the ships. Flowerdancer says, "And the Nemesis which belongs to the Decepticons is a warship."

Optimus laughs and says, "Yes that's right the Nemesis is a warship. We are called Autobots we are the good guys who fight against the Decepticons." Flowerdancer looks at each who they passed noticing they were all ground base unlike she was, then as they passed a black one, she froze and she turns around to look at the Mech again and she calls, "Ironhide?"

The black Mech turns around when he heard his name called and walks back confused at first who the female Seeker was and he asks, "Who are you? How do you know me?" Flowerdancer laughs and says, "Geez has it really been that long since we saw each other Ironhide that you'd forget me already? I'm hurt! You always called me Littlest Flower!"

Ironhide was confused when the female said it hurt her that he didn't remember her, he tried to remember then she said the words 'Littlest Flower' it was Akadeanna or in her Seeker form Flowerdancer Prime! He gasps and moves closer and hugs her tight, but being careful of her hyper-sensitive wings and says, "Oh Primus! I thought you were dead Flowerdancer!"

Flowerdancer chuckles and hugs Ironhide back and says, "I've been alive all this time Ironhide, until 6 years ago I was in cryogenic sleep to save my life, I woke up on my birthday 6 years ago." Ironhide was relieved hearing she had never died and he asks letting go of the female Prime, "How did you find us?"

Flowerdancer lets go of Ironhide too and she nods at Optimus and Bumblebee and says, "They actually found me, I had seen this ship and the Moon Wind land when I was heading back to the nearby human base and I came to explore them after finishing repairing my jet, I was the one that was damaged, well in my human jet not this form. I heard those two talking and I ducked behind a brush not sure they were good or evil as I have never seen Autobot markings before. Bumblebee detected my energy signature."

Ironhide chuckles and says, "I was going to teach you that during our lesson after you were attacked, at least you know that now." Flowerdancer laughs and says, "Well now I know." Ironhide touches the flag markings on her bi-colored wings and asks, "What are these markings?" Flowerdancer sighs flicking the tips of her bi-colored wings and says, "They represent the human team I serve."

Ironhide nods and says, "That makes sense." Optimus asks, "How come you didn't flinch when Ironhide touched your wings?" Flowerdancer looks at the large Prime and says, "Because Ironhide touched them very lightly he knows I have hyper-sensitive wings he was also careful when he hugged me."

Optimus nods and says, "That makes sense. How do you two know each other?" Ironhide asks, "Do you remember I was on that ship exploring sector 262 and it crashed on the third planet?" Optimus thought a second and nods and says, "Oh yes I remember that. Why?"

Ironhide indicates the bi-colored Seeker and says, "She's the one who found me and treated me, she had Hook help treat me." Optimus was startled, and Flowerdancer says, "Yes it is true. And this is actually that same planet he crashed on so long ago." Ironhide was startled and asks, "It is?"

Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yup this is that same planet, just a different area of the planet. We call it Earth." Ironhide was startled and then Flowerdancer sighs and says, "This is also the planet where Megatronus Prime betrayed his brothers." Optimus was startled this time he asks, "So this was that world?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yup this was that world, and I am the Seeker who killed him."

Optimus was startled and asks, "Then is he the former Prime you took down earning you the title of Prime?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yup he was the one."


End file.
